rmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Guts Man
Guts Man is a Robot Master who first appeared in Mega Man. As one of the first industrial Robot Masters built by Dr. Light, Guts Man was created to work together with Bomb Man for land development; after Bomb Man finished blowing up sections of land with his bombs, Guts Man would manage the subsequent construction projects that took place on said land. Guts Man was designed to possess immense physical strength, being capable of using his Super Arm to lift objects weighing up to two tons with little difficulty. However, he was later stolen and reprogrammed by Dr. Wily to help him take over the world. CD Data Official Appearances ''Mega Man/Mega Man Powered Up'' Guts Man is a boss in both the original Mega Man and its remake, Mega Man Powered Up. He's weak to Hyper Bomb in the former, and Time Slow in the latter. In Mega Man, Guts Man attacks by jumping towards Mega Man and hurling huge boulders at him. Due to his huge frame, Guts Man creates quakes when he hits the ground after jumping, briefly stunning Mega Man unless the blue bomber manages to jump before Guts Man lands. After beating Guts Man, Mega Man obtains his Super Arm and is able to lift heavy objects just like Guts Man, though Mega Man can only do this with pre-existing stone blocks, unlike Guts Man who can pull them up from the ground. In Mega Man Powered Up, Guts Man has mostly the same attack patterns, but he does have one extra attack if the game is played on Normal or Hard difficulty. On these difficulties, Guts Man can also burrow underground and then emerge in a different spot to try and catch Mega Man by surprise. On Hard difficulty, Guts Man also emerges with a stone block and immediately throws it after using the burrowing attack. ''Mega Man 7'' In Mega Man 7, Dr. Wily steals an inactive Guts Man from the Robot Museum and modifies him into a more powerful robot called Guts Man G, which Mega Man fights in the first Wily Stage. It's unknown if this was the real Guts Man or just a copy of him. Guts Man G is significantly more dangerous than the original Guts Man due to his larger size and improved Super Arm, which is now shaped like a clamp. His attack pattern begins with him jumping to make a giant boulder fall from the ceiling, and then charging forward to push the boulder into the wall to try and hit Mega Man with it. He'll then dash forward to try and grab Mega Man with his Super Arm; if successful, Guts Man G will fling Mega Man into the ceiling to deal massive damage. However, this can be prevented by constantly firing uncharged buster shots to keep Guts Man G away from Mega Man. Guts Man G can only be damaged by shooting his head; the rest of his body is impervious to damage. He's weak to Slash Claw, which not only deals extra damage by direct attacks, but can also be used to knock boulders into Guts Man G as they fall from the ceiling. Category:Official Robot Masters Category:Mega Man (game) Category:Mega Man Powered Up